Corn Sky Wiki:The Adventures of Corn Sky! episode: Puffle Roundup!
NOTE: THIS PAGE IS A FANON, THE OTHER WORD FOR FAKE. To see more episodes, click here. Episode 2A, production code: 103. Airdate: June 7, 2014, 5:30 PM Eastern Time. '''Corn Sky' Corn Sky's Puffles Herbert (Debut) Pet Shop Owner (Debut) Plot Corn Sky wakes up in his igloo on a sunny Saturday morning when he gets hungry. He goes downstairs to get a bowl of cereal with milk. After he finishes eating, he goes into his backyard to check up on his puffles, but they're gone missing! Corn Sky gets worried and goes over to the pet shop to ask the Pet Shop Owner where his puffles went. The Pet Shop Owner replies with a NO answer, but he suggests to look either in the Puffle Park or in the wilderness of Club Penguin Island. Corn Sky thanks him and tries to find his puffles, but no puffles were found at the park, so he goes all the way to the wilderness of Club Penguin in search for his missing puffles. He looks and looks but he couldn't find one of his puffles. Then, Corn Sky finds a cave and enters it, and one of his puffles has been found! Angelina! She shows Corn Sky where the rest of the puffles are, then, Corn Sky suddenly sees his puffles hypnotized! He then realizes Herbert has kidnapped and hypnotized his puffles. He then finds Herbert and Klutzy deeper into the cave hypnotizing some of his puffles. Herbert gets surprised as he gets yelled at by Corn Sky, Herbert replies "DO NOT YELL AT ME YOU FOOL!" Corn Sky asks him why he kidnapped his puffles and hypnotized them, he replies that he needs help collecting more coins so he can buy a large screen TV for his lair. Corn Sky replies that he should collect coins by helping others or playing mini-games, not by hypnotizing his puffles. Herbert ignores him as he hypnotizes Corn Sky's last puffle. All of his puffles then run away from Herbert's lair as they run rapidly in the wilderness. Corn Sky chases all of his puffles as he tries to un-hypnotize them, but they are too fast for him. One of his puffles eventually stops running as Corn Sky sneaks behind it and presses the button behind the helmet to un-hypnotize it. Angelina and the un-hypnotized puffle help him un-hypnotize the rest of his puffles, and a few minutes later, all his puffles got un-hypnotized! Corn Sky cheers in excitement that his puffles returned back to normal. He takes all his puffles home, and Herbert yells at Corn Sky far in the distance. Corn Sky arrives home and feeds his puffles and winks to the camera as the episode ends. Trivia *This episode is the first of the second episode in the series, the next episode is Corn Sky's Date! *This episode is similar to the Club Penguin mini-game "Puffle Roundup" as the episode title has the same name. Errors *The episode's name in the title card is missing the "!" at the end, as all the episodes were planned to have a "!" at the end of the episode's name. *When Corn Sky talks to the Pet Shop Owner, his eyes turn red for a second. *When Corn Sky chases his hypnotized puffles outside in the wilderness, his feet turn green until he un-hypnotizes the last puffle. Category:Corn Sky Wiki Category:Club Penguin Category:Fanon Category:Puffles Category:Content Category:Favorites